


Those Who Raise Us

by Riggy_Minus



Series: Hereditary [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But Not Much, Dorks try baking, Fluff, Gen, Maybe a teensy bit of angst, Mother's Day, No beta I'm rushing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/pseuds/Riggy_Minus
Summary: Ruby comes to team JNPR's dorm in the morning five Sundays into their term at Beacon, which happens to fall on Mother's Day, seeking out help in baking some treats for the woman who raised her.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Hereditary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Those Who Raise Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wanted to write on Mother's Day.

All things considered, things had been going pretty well for the past few weeks. Ruby still met with Jaune near the chicken coups every Friday, but it was more of just a fun hangout now, and less a source of isolation. Weiss had been getting a lot better, less, well, Weissy about things. Sure, she still thought Ruby should study more, but it wasn't a big hassle. Ruby agreed, sort of, studying was important, it's just that Dust Science never really interested, and Professor Port always put her to sleep! At least Doctor Oobleck had been easy enough to follow along, though that may have had more to do with the fact that she was used to his speaking speed from when he visited her dad.

None of that mattered now, though, as Ruby stood before the door to JNPR's room, hand hesitantly lingering near the wood as she debated knocking. Yang was off doing whatever with Blake as usual, and it sounded as though Weiss had an obligatory call to make, and that left Ruby by her lonesome. But that was okay! She didn't really want to deal with everything today, of all days. The important thing was getting started.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby let her hand tap against the door with a slight started sound coming from within the room. Ruby frowned, she hoped she hadn't interrupted anything serious. "Yeah, I'm sure, Saph. I love you, too." Jaune's voice became clear as the door started to open, the taller boy looking down to Ruby curiously as he pocketed his scroll. "Hey, Ruby, what's up?"

"Oh, not much!" Ruby replied with sheepish cheer. "I was wondering if Ren was around to help me with some baking." She explained, peeking her head inside the dorm to find it otherwise empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Ren and Nora left pretty early. I don't know the full story, but it sounded like it was kind of a solemn occasion. Even Nora looked a bit sad." Jaune shrugged his shoulders. Ruby supposed it wasn't important, so she wasn't going to press the issue. That just left "Pyrrha had to go to call her parents. The time difference between here and Argus is pretty rough. I was just calling my sister and her wife Terra out there to wish them luck with the baby."

Ruby looked at Jaune with unconstrained awe. A baby?! That meant that Jaune was going to be an _uncle_! Like Uncle Qrow, but less cool, because he didn't have a scythe or cape! After a few moments of blissful amazement, Ruby shook her head, still a bit giddy. "Sorry about that! I was just wondering, well, you have lots of sisters, right?" At his nod, she continued, "can you help me bake some cookies?"

"Cookies? Sure! I might not look it but I'm the best baker in the house, save my mom!" Jaune declared, the proud puffing out of his chest eliciting a soft giggle from Ruby. "What? It's true! I have skills unmatched by any of my sisters! If you keep laughing, then, I'll challenge you to a bake off!"

"Really?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her friend. "Think you can take me, _Vomit Boy_?"

"Oh, you're on, Crater Face!" Jaune exclaimed, chasing after Ruby as she fled the scene, playful giggling escaping her lips.

* * *

It had been a couple hours, and time was fast approaching midday. Ruby sat beside Jaune on the couch in the dorm's living area, the duo covered in flour. "Well, who do you think won?" She asked, catching her breath before giving a grin.

"I'll admit, you're pretty darn good, Ruby, but I don't think I can concede today." Jaune insisted, causing her to stick her tongue out playfully, before the two broke out into laughter again. "So, can I ask, who did you want to bake these all for? I figure they aren't just for you."

"You don't know that!" Ruby insisted all too defensively, her cheeks coloring for a moment before her shoulders sunk. "Today- Today's a really special day. Every year I make cookies today. For my mom. For the woman who raised me."

"Oh."

At his silence, Ruby figured Jaune couldn't really find anything else to say, so she offered another smile before standing up and dusting off her skirt. "Come on! Come with me to deliver them."

"A-Are you really sure it's okay?" Jaune asked, his voice cracking a little as Ruby grabbed the bag of cookies in one hand, and his wrist in the other, before dragging them both away from the living area. As the move through the school, Jaune looked around curiously as Ruby pulled him along. "Hey, Ruby, where exactly are we go-"

Jaune's voice died in his throat as he saw the large slab towering above them. It had to be at least twelve feet tall, and twice as many long. Across it, numerous names were carved faintly into it. Ruby's hand loosened around his wrist, letting go as she stepped towards the memorial, taking a cookie out of the bag and sitting down beside the stone, resting her side against it.

"Hi, mom." Ruby heard her voice cracked, vision blurring as tears filled her eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she smiled, taking a bite of the cookie. "I know this isn't where I usually visit you, but, well, getting to Patch on such short notice would be hard."

"Ruby..." Jaune's struggled to speak, lingering a few feet away from his friend, not sure what to do. Ruby never mentioned her mom to him, she realized, something she probably should have. Maybe she could talk about her to him some other time.

"This is my friend, Jaune! He helped me with your recipe today. I know dad normally does, but like I said, getting to Patch would be hard." Ruby blinked her eyes, trying to clear them of tears. "I miss you. I hope you're as proud of me as I am of you."

After a few minutes passed in silence, Ruby stood up, giving Jaune a halfhearted smile. "Okay!" She said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. "One last stop, if you don't mind tagging along!"

"No, it's fine." Jaune sounded awkward, which Ruby didn't really blame him for. She should have thought more about this than she had. She'd have to apologize. She gave him a warmer smile, offering her hand, which he took, and the two disappeared from the memorial and towards the library. "What're we doing here, Ruby?"

"Just one last person to see." She insisted, as they entered the library. Making their way to the second floor, Ruby suddenly let go of Jaune's hand and exploded into rose petals as she surged forward, her arms wrapping around her older sister. "Hey Yang!"

"Hey, Rubes! What's up?" Yang grinned at her sister, not bothering to peel her from the vice grip she had. "I hope you didn't mind me going to hang with Blake." She worried, pointing a thumb to her partner, Ruby shaking her head in response.

"You're fine, Yang, I just, well," Ruby shoved the bag of cookies into her sister's arms. "Thank you, f-for taking care of me so much. For worrying about me ever since we were kids. You're the best sister I could ask for."

"I love you, Yang." Ruby mumbled, still clinging close to her sister, receiving a hand ruffling up her hair in response. 

"I love you, too, Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't bad! It was a bit rushed but I wanted to get it out on Mother's Day.


End file.
